Cyprectus
Cyprectus (Sy-prek-tus), or Dynamosaurus theoratos (gigantic power lizard) is a monster created by WorldPhoenix Abilities Cyprectus' predominant feature is its raw physical strength, strong enough to take on heavily armored foes. Other notable abilities include its grappling hook claws, amphibious nature, fast reaction speed, and extreme pain tolerance. Weaknesses Although it is bulky and powerful, this comes at the expense of its maneuverability. With a top speed of 15 mph on land and even slower in water, Cyprectus is poor at chasing down fast moving creatures. Its agility is similarly hampered by its colossal bulk, making actively dodging attacks difficult to it. Its sheer weight also makes falls extremely hazardous to it. Additionally, while its heating abilities are a great defensive asset, a Cyprectus forced to use them for a prolonged period of time will quickly burn through its stamina reserves. Defenses Although Cyprecus lacks solid armor, its robust, bulky build aids it in shrugging off hits from other monsters. Monsters that rely on fire or other forms of heat also find their offenses less effective against the Cyprectus, due to the monster's extensive insulation protecting it from its own heat. Special Attributes In spite of appearances, Cyprectus possesses a few unique features, the most mundane of which are the mechanoreceptors on its snout, used to detects the movement of creatures underwater. Most recognisable perhaps are the putrid, green bacteria that live in its maw. Normally, their numbers are vast enough to that the Cyprectus' very teeth, tongue, and gums carry the same green tint as them. When the bacteria enter the flesh of another creature, they begin to rapidly multiply as they feast on the surrounding flesh. The wound quickly swells as the surrounding tissue turns a puke green. The bacteria cut off the flow of blood in the infected area, causing necrosis before too long. As the bacteria continue to spread, the infected body part gradually weakens, and the victim eventually dies. The times it takes to kill the victim depends on the size of the victim, as well as the infection's proximity to vital organs. The Cyprectus can sense the putrid smell produced by the bacteria to trak its dying prey, and can harmlessly feed on the corpse. Additionally, the Cyprectus boasts if signature heat abilities. It possesses a layer of specialised muscles beneath its skin. When the muscles vibrate, they rapidly generate heat, causing its skin to become excruciatingly hot to the touch. Cyprecti use this ability sparingly due to the energy cost of using it. But when they do, they can utilise it with brutal effectiveness. Description The Cyprectus resembles an incredibly oversized and overbuilt'' Suchomimus'' with a head resembling a similarly bulky cross of a crocodile’s and a Suchomimus’. It has a small sail running down from its head to its torso. The sail is supported by six horn-like structures; two on the head, three on the neck, and the last and shortest one on the torso. Its muscular tail is laterally flattened, as well as having a slight raised ridge running down it, effectively functioning like the tail of a crocodile. Its teeth, saliva and the inside of its mouth have a greenish tinge to them, due to the bacteria living there. As a side effect, the mouths of Cyprecti are otherwise very clean, with any food scraps that get stuck quickly being consumed. LOGI Info Cyprectus are colossal theropods found on the temperate plains and coasts of Genome Island. In terms of overall bulk, there are very few carnivores that can match them. As a result, an adult Cyprectus tends to have little competition, save for other Cyprecti. They are fiercely territorial, and will defend their territories against any carnivore of similar size or smaller, not put off even by heavily armored ones. Though they spend most of their time on land, Cyprectus are amphibious, and may venture into water, including the ocean, to hunt or travel. Using their powerful tails to swim, they can dive up to a depth of 100 meters to hunt the likes of armored fish and arthropods. If anything, they are more graceful underwater than on land. Cyprectus have two primary hunting methods. The first being similar to a crocodile’s, submerging below water to ambush animals on the banks, and second being to simply chase down heavily armored prey items slower than themselves. In either case, the Cyprectus’ monstrously powerful bite is quickly put to use. Their jaws are strong enough to break all but the strongest armors. A single bite to the neck or skull is often enough to secure the Cyprectus a meal. If the victim survives, the bacteria living within the theropod’s jaws take over. The bacteria eat away at the flesh of their prey, emitting a pungent scent as long as they are feating to make it easy for the Cyprectus to track them. Usually after a couple of hours, the victim succumbs to the bacteria and the Cyprectus gets its meal without needing to put itself in any more harm. The bodies left behind by a Cyprectus are a biological hazard. Any creatures that scavenge the remains quickly find themselves infected by the deadly bacteria normally contained within the predator’s bite. It is not unusual to see dozens of dead bodies of scavengers all laying around a Cyprectus’ kill. The Cyprectus itself is unaffected by this hazard, as the bacteria recognise it as their reliable way of transport. Thus, it is free to consume the swollen, green-tinted, bacteria laced flesh without worry, the only effect being the bacteria transferring back into its maw. When things come down to tooth and claw, Cyprecti are relentless fighters. A Cyprectus prefers to stay where they are as safe from their opponent’s offences as possible, which, in their case means as close as possible. While within range, they will attack viciously, using their jaws to deal devastating damage, and their claws to grapple and control their opponent, as well as the occasional body slam to knock their opponent off their feet. While it might be easy to convince another creature to back off even just momentarily with a painful blow, this is not the case for Cyprecti. Though they most certainly do feel pain, they have an uncanny tolerance for it. If, for example, a Cyprectus were to be struck within the ribs by a thagomizer, instead of backing off to take a breather, it will continue its assault, focusing on taking out the attacking weapon with a well placed bite. To aid in this unforgiving combat-style, Cyprecti are very robust in build, with their massive skeleton and thick musculature rendering many blows trivial. Cyprecti have two unique abilities. The first, their bacteria filled bite, is usually insignificant in battles, as they tend to be over before the bite has its full effect. However, any creature unlucky enough to suffer a bite will find the infected area slowly weakening as their muscle and flesh is consumed. In a more prolonged battle, the effect may become severe enough to allow the Cyprectus to take it’s enemy’s hits notably more easily. Secondly, they have the ability to rapidly heat up their skin to temperatures hot enough to cause burns. This ability is primarily used defensively to break an opponent’s grapple. However, should they have a solid grip on their opponent, they will also use it offensively; pushing up against their opponents to not only make it harder for them to fight back, but also to sear their skin, causing incredible pain. Should their opponent be unaffected by the heat, Cyprecti are smart enough not to keep trying to use it. The ability does drain their stamina, so they will not often use it unless they need it. Battle History The adult revision of Cyprectus made its debut appearance on the 5th of January in 2014, in Cyprectus vs Savage , where it came out on top over the beast. It next clashed against another member's first monster in Valen Rex vs. Adult Cyprectus, where it scored a tie, and it tied again in Cyprectus vs Scampi . Cyprectus proceeded to get another victory in Cyprectus v. Atsalisaurus before suffering its first true defeat in Cyprectus vs Heikani Titanshell & Dannouran Yureel . Trivia • The adult Cyprectus was originally intended to be an update of the original Cyprectus, with the old design canonically becoming a juvenile. However, while the original Cyprectus was still revised into a juvenile of the new adult design, the original design instead received a minor update, while the adult was made into a seperate profile, allowing both life stages to be used in battles. • Cyprectus, in what is now its juvenile state, was WorldPhoenix's first monster, created on the 2nd of February in 2012. • Cyprectus is considered by WorldPhoenix to be her primary mascot due to its status and notoriety. • At 90 metric tonnes, the adult form of Cyprectus is the largest theropod monster on Genome Incorporated, excluding Kronos and Kadaver, and the only one in the B tier weight class. This also makes Cyprectus the 8th largest predator on the site.